A cosmetic container that discharges make-up in the container has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application NO. 2009-83088, in which an inlet having an anti-slide protrusion and a thread is formed at the top of the container, a flange-shaped packing body with an insertion hole at the center is inserted in the inlet, a guide groove having a center hole at the top is formed, a position control member having a thread and an anti-slide protrusion therein and a coupling ring having a locking groove around a bar having a discharge hole at the top are vertically disposed, an inlet communicating with the discharge hole of the bar is formed through the bottom, an embedding pipe with a brush embedded is fitted on a holder by coupling a rotary member having a stopper and a guide protrusion, and is inserted in a receiving groove of a fixing member having a fitting groove around the lower end and a locking protrusion at the upper end. When the cosmetic container is used, the packing body and the position control member are fixed at the upper portion of the container and the rotary body that rotates a distance corresponding to the size of the guide groove on a position control member is rotated, so the inlet at the lower end of the bar vertically disposed at the upper portion of the rotary body opens/closes an opening at the lower end of the insertion groove formed at the center of the packing body, and accordingly, make-up in the container is discharged and blocked.
This cosmetic container of the related art has a complicated structure, so the manufacturing cost is high, and there are many parts, so assembling the parts takes large labor costs and it is not economical. Further, when it is used, the make-up in the container is supposed to go through a phased line from the opening of the insertion groove formed in the packing body to the discharge hole of the rotary body, so the make-up stops in the phased discharge line and cannot be smoothly discharged, or the make-up leaks due to unstable sealing while the container is carried.